Bane
'Bane '''is a major antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War, Batman: Red War and Batman: New War. ''He used a super-soldier serum known as Venom to gain superhuman strength and built a criminal empire. Biography Early Life Born to serve the life sentence of his father, who was a drug cartel leader who opposed the Santa Prisca government, but was caught and sentenced to life in the Pena Duro prison. The man died before his sentence was complete, however, and left his next of kin imprisoned instead: Bane. Though imprisoned, his natural abilities allow him to develop extraodinary skills within the prison's walls. He reads as many books as he can get his hands on, builds up his body in the prison's gymnasium, and learns to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite his circumstances, he found teachers of various sorts during his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage he receives a classical education. At the age of eight, Bane commits his first murder, stabbing a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane carries a teddy bear called Osito, whom he considers his only friend. Osito had a hole in his back to conceal a knife that Bane uses against anyone who bullies him. Bane ultimately began to establish himself as the king of Pena Duro and the prison's controllers took note and, eventually, force him to become a test subject to a mysterious drug known as Venom, which had killed all other subjects. It nearly kills him at first, but he survives and finds its effects enhance his physical abilities including his strength, although he needs to take it every 12 hours or he would suffer debilitating side-effects. Bane used Venom to his advantage and violently slaughtered his captors, escaped the prison and built up an army of mercenaries which were imprisoned at Pena Duro and escaped the country with his army in tow, which he named the Brotherhood of the Iron Army and one notable member of his militia was his right-hand man, Angel Vallelunga, who adopted the alias Bird. Knightfall Years later, Bane and his gang arrived in Gotham, driven by his ambition to destroy Batman, about whom he heard tales while serving his sentence. He was fascinated by Gotham as, like the prison, it was a place where fear ruled: in this case, the fear of Batman. Bane was convinced that the demonic bat that haunted his dreams since childhood was a representation of the Batman. Wanting to test himself, Bane challenged and defeated Killer Croc, breaking his arm and leaving him broken yet alive for Batman as a warning of what is to come and also trashes the Batmobile with his bare hands. Later, he wanted to test Batman and he used the Riddler to do so. Injecting Venom to the criminal, Bane turned Riddler into a ripped version of himself, giving Batman not only a classic mental challenge by the Riddler, but also a physical challenge. Bane then started a riot at Blackgate Penitentiary, forcing Batman and the police to intervene and shut down the riot. Afterwards, Bane sent his Bird and his other henchmen to raid a building that stored the GCPD's arsenal and they took the mechanic hostage, with Bird forcing him to give them the vehicle keys, and murdered all the officers. Batman manages to defeat Bird and his thugs, though the mechanic is killed in the process after saving Batman from being killed by Bird. After this Batman is running himself to exhaustion, then returns to Wayne Manor, where Bane has knocked Alfred unconscious and was waiting for him, revealing that Bane is aware of Batman's secret identity. Bane fights Batman in the Batcave, defeated him and as the coup de grace, broke Batman's back and left him paraplegic. Afterwards, Bane dragged Batman to Downtown Gotham and tossed his broken body from a rooftop into the middle of the street to demonstate his superiority to the populance. With Batman out of the way, Bane started to take over Gotham's criminal underworld with assistance from his men and eliminated gang and organized crime leaders before recruiting their surviving henchmen into his own empire. He made an attempt to recruit Catwoman into his army of crime, but she refused to work for him. Not long after this, Bane becomes aware of a new vigilante on the streets and he sends Bird to verify who the imposter was, but he and several of Bane's henchmen failed and were captured by the police. The next night, Bane was surprised to see them back at their hideout and soon he learned that someone had released him without his consent, Bane realized they had been tricked. The new vigilante, Robin, showed up in their hideout after taking down Bane's men, the fight between them started. Bane and Robin struggled for a while until Bane got the upper hand, using Venom and taunting Robin to make him angry and lose focus. Robin managed to escape and Bane was forced to retreat before the police arrived. Due to being rehabilitated by Dr. Lee Thompkins, Batman returns to the streets of Gotham to stop Bane with his new partner, Robin, who the Dark Knight reluctantly accepted help from. Batman and Robin confront Bane who orders his henchmen to not interfere as he wants to battle the vigilantes alone, and is also surprised to see a recovered Batman. Batman and Robin nearly defeat Bane by cutting the hoses connected to Bane's system, eliminating the Venom supply. After this, Bane becomes more infuriated than ever and resorts to drastic measures by using a sample of TN-1 on himself and becomes an even more powerful opponent. Batman and Robin switch up their tactics to bring down the hulking beast, managing to subdue Bane by hooking him to a pair of electrified pacification devices. Batman then realizes that Bane's memory was left damaged by the extensive use of TN-1, which secured his identity once again. Following this, Bane is captured by the police and is incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary. Within Blackgate, Bane was kept in a coma while most of his body had withered away due to being deprived of Venom. Personality Bane was intimidating, brutal and powerful, and used his brute strength, ruthlessness and cunning in order to win battles. Cold and very confident in his strength, he was not above using trickery and power to achieve his goals, and was able to think of somewhat intricate plans that would end up taking out all his enemies. He killed people with his bare hands carelessly and commanded absolute loyalty from his men and he was perfectly willing to sacrifice them in pursuit of his own goals. But he had one weakness: his crippling addiction to the performance-enhancing drug and supersoldier serum, Venom. Abilities *'Venom Usage: 'As well as training his body to total perfection, Bane also uses the super steroid Venom to increase his abilities to superhuman. **'Superhuman Strength: 'Bane has an enormous amount of physical strength without his chemical enhancements, being able to give dangerously vicious beatings that are easily fatal and he is strong enough to lift a full grown human by one hand, carry and support the weight of heavy weapons and can shatter his enemies' bones with a few hits. He can easily overpower numerous enemies at once. When he is enhanced, his strength is increased to a point where he can demolish buildings and dismantle vehicles barehanded. **'Superhuman Speed: 'Bane's speed and reflexes are great and possesses agility greater than normal humans. While lacking any acrobatic abilities, he has great sprinting and jumping abilities. When he is enhanced, he is able to run, move and react beyond the limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Bane was born with extreme gigantism, a trait which was further increased through rigorous training, this grants him physical durability that is near superhuman, his tremendous bulk can easily withstand assaults from multiple enemies with only minimal damage to his own self. His endurance is also immense, when augemented with his iron forged will allow him to survive the utterly deadly Venom military experiments where all other test subjects died as a result. This ability grants Bane highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. He can exert himself at peak condition for multiple hours. When he is enhanced by Venom, Bane's muscle and bone density increases and becomes much more resistant to explosions, great falls and slash wounds, and he is even immune to ballistic attacks, even the state-of-the-art military gear like advanced miniguns, high-powered assault rifles and sentry guns. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Bane can never tire nor wear himself down, especially when he is enhanced by Venom. He can withstand a highly-lethal amount of physical damage. **'Peak Human Metabolism: 'Bane's naturally-accelerated metabolism heals injuries and wounds much faster than normal humans. Bane ages slower than regular humans, though not to a superhuman degree. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'As long as he is enhanced, he can recover in several hours from injuries and displayed no signs of damage from highly-lethal amounts of physical damage. He can use Venom as medicine that can heal him from most injury, poison, wound, infection and disease. *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Despite being born in a harsh prison, Bane spent his youthful years enhancing his mind with whatever scientific, mathematical or religious books he can get his hands on. **'Expert Tactician: 'Bane is a master tactician and a highly skilled planner. *'Master Combatant: 'Bane's mighty strength is supplemented to his materful combat skills, having learnt to survive in his prison's violent environment since he was young. Bane is an extremely tough fighter with powerful brawling, self improvised boxing and wrestling fighting techniques which makes him an extremely dangerous and formidable opponent. Equipment *'Venom: 'Bane uses Venom to enhance his already peak human abilities to superhuman and it is a highly addictive super-soldier serum and compound engineered to greatly increase one's physical attributes. It grants Bane superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, agility and reflexes, and it also has limited medical capacities which can recover Bane from injuries, form sustenance and causes him to produce abnormal amounts of adrenaline. *'Rocket Launcher: 'Bane often uses a rocket launcher. *'Minigun: 'Bane occasionally utilizes a wrist-mounted minigun. Weaknesses *'Drug Addiction: 'Bane depends on his steriod Venom. If Bane happens to overdose on Venom, he will temporarily go into a feral state in which his physical abilities increase tremendously, but he himself becomes little more than a mindless monster. Appearance Killed Victims *Countless victims #'Unnamed Pena Duro Inmate: 'Stabbed to death with a knife. #'Pena Duro Warden and Guards: '''Killed. # Relationships Quotes *"I will make this city kneel before me and then I will leave it in ashes." *"He's mine, payaso." *"I've long waited for this moment. With your death, I will find peace." *"Let us see what you can do." *"I have long waited for this confrontation. Now. Begin!" *"This is not how I envisioned our battle. I thought you would challenge me." *"These tricks will not help you." *"You will not last, Batman." *"How are your reflexes?" *"Is this the best you have to offer?" *"I can feel you breaking, Batman." *"I have barely exerted myself and yet you already falter." *"You will break." *"You are weak!" *"Men do not fight with toys." *"Will you offer me any true resistance?" *"Hardly a challenge." *"You disappoint me." *"Your life is mine!" *"You will fall under my boot." *"Run for your life!" *"Will you confront or avoid?" *"This is the great Batman?" *"The city below will bear witness as I tear down its god, and leave him in pieces." *"I revel in this. We are as two titans, gods who battle for the soul of this city." *"Know well how Gotham will suffer once I have cast you down." *"Very good. I see there is still some fight left in you." *"When I'm done with him, I'll be coming for you, payaso loco." *"But you will. You will fight me with all your resolve. Or you will die. Someone is going to die!" *"You leave me no choice." *"Vigilance, brothers! Need I say it again?" *"Rise. Embrace your fear. Channel it into strength or die like a coward." *"Do not accept defeat. Defeat is weakness." *"I will break you this time, Batman!" *"I shall fold you like paper!" *"I will crush you!" *"I will break you, Batman. Then the bruja!" *"You will not defeat me this time, old enemy!" *"Surprised to see me, Batman?" *"What is it? Are you afraid will you fail?" *"I will snap you fools in two!" *"Now do me a favor and die!" *"I'll kill you for that!" *"You can't do this to me!" *"Once again I have defeated you, Batman." *"The bat is broken." *"I hoped for more of a fight." *"That was...unsatisfying." *"You've been broken." *"And I had such big plans for you." *"I'm disappointed. I expected better from you." *"So, this is how the bat finally falls." *"He is gone, Batman. Because of you." *"After claiming all of these years to be the best, you are beaten by the worst!" *"Defeated by my underlings...not impressed." *"First I broke your spirit, now I break your back." *"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Now I break your back." *"Say a prayer!" *"Senorita. You'll learn to fear me." *"I'll snap you like a match stick!" *"Vete al Diablo!" *"Pena Duro taught me one thing. Better to be feared than respected." *"Die, payaso." *"Are you a betting man?" *"Do not mock me!" *"You are a petite, no?" *"Voy A corner tu corazon!" *"Yo soy tu muerte!" *"Senorita!" *"The small man is brave!" *"Hate is the perennial motivator." *"Your spine will break...like this!" *"What is the difference between us." *"Do not test me, woman." *"I can break you with one hand." *"I do not fight for lost causes." *"A man needs every advantage. *"I will break you in two." *"Beg for your life." *"You will receive no mercy." *"You are garbage and you are dead." *"You are starting to crack." *"Kneel!" *"No more games!" *"How does this fight end?" *"I will cherish this memory." *"You will cry in tears of blood!" *"Do not insult me." *"It ends when I break you!" *"I am Bane and I could kill you...but death would only end your agony and silence your shame. Instead, I will simply...break you!" *"You will know my name one day. And on that day you will beg for mercy. You will scream my name! Scream it!" *"A nightmare...much like yourself. But you can call me Bane." Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Brotherhood of the Iron Army Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists